Emma's b-day surprise
by Ouat-Aholic
Summary: snow, charming and henry plan emma a surprise b-day party! but, what happens when henry gets emma's present from mr. gold? And what happens when Emma's present is enchanted with the power to make someone become young again? read to find out! lots of charming family fluff!


**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN OUAT! **

**AUTHER'S NOTE: ANY SPELLING MISTAKES ARE MINE, I APOLOGIZE! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO, I'M STILL FIGURING STUFF OUT. HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW. **

Whenever the topic of birthdays came up in the Charming's household emma swan vetoed the idea of even celebrating her birthday , but of course her mother , father and eleven year old son would not let that happen , even if that meant not telling her. And it just so happened that the almost twenty nine year old's birthday was just around the corner.

Granny had agreed to let the party be held at Granny's and almost everyone in town was coming! Henry and his grandparents had the day planned from start to finish. The only problem was that henry had no idea what so ever of what to get his mother. He'd looked in every nook and cranny storybrook had to offer , But alas nothing seemed like a good present for his mother. Finally henry decided to take a break. he decided to take a walk around town , when he bumped into Mr. Gold. "why hello henry" Mr. Gold said.

"Hello mr. gold," henry replied sadly.

"Why whats wrong dearie?" the old man questioned.

"Well , I'm trying to find my mom a present for the big surprise party at granny's tomorrow , but I can't find anything and i've searched everywhere!" henry answered.

"Why not get her a charm bracelet?" Mr. Gold suggested.

"That's perfect!" henry exclaimed. "I could get a charm to represent everyone in the family a swan for emma, a bow and arrow for gramma, a sword for gramps".

"And a book for you" Mr. Gold added.

"Ya" henry said smiling. "thanks Mr. Gold!".

"You're welcome henry" the man replied. "hey, how about you come to my shop and I can get you exactly what you need".

"Ok" the boy replied " although I better get going gramma is making meatloaf and I don't wanna be late".

"All righty then henry how bout you come by after dinner" Mr. Gold suggested.

"Ok bye Mr. Gold" henry said as he ran off.

~OUAT~

Emma lay on the couch watching tv when her son came bounding through the door. "hey kid how was school?" Emma asked her son.

"Good!" the boy replied with a giant smile on his face.

"you almost missed Marry Margaret's meatloaf!" Emma told her son while altering her position on the couch.

"I know I'm really sorry gramma!" Henry told his grandmother in a apologetic voice.

"It's okay henry" Snow told her grandson from where she was preparing meatloaf at the Kitchen.

"Oh a hey mom" henry stuttered.

"Yes kid" Emma asked her son in a suspicious voice.

"Can I go over to …. Nicholas and Ava's after dinner?"

"sure henry but be careful" Emma said as she walked over to where her son was sitting at the kitchen table and began to ruffle the boy's hair.

"I will" henry promised while smiling at his mother. "Hey where's gramps" the young boy questioned.

"David went to get bread and butter for dinner" Emma told her son.

"Oh" henry said.

Emma smiled at her son then , went back to where she was before , on the couch. "Did you find anything for emma's present?" Henry's grandmother asked him in a whisper.

Henry nodded, "I'm gonna get emma a charm bracelet!".

"That's a great idea henry" Snow told her grandson . Just then David came

through the door.

"gramps!" henry shouted running to the door.

"hey henry" David said putting down the grocery bag he was holding.

"Hi gramps, do you want to have a sword fight before dinner because dinners not ready yet and there's something I really want to tell you and plus we haven't had a sword fight in awhile and I don't wanna get rusty but I know you wont get rusty cas-" Henry said at a mile a minute.

"Slow down there Henry," David told his grandson.

"Sorry," henry said sheepishly.

"It's okay" David said while smiling. "let me just put the food away and, if diner isn't ready by then we'll practice the art of sword fighting"

"Awesome" the boy replied.

Two minutes later the duo was heading out the door for some sword fighting lessons.

~OUAT~

Snow sighed which, at the moment was the only known sound in the small loft (Neal was sleeping) . She hoped Emma wouldn't be too mad about her family defying her wishes regarding birthday celebrations. She also hoped charming was able to get the wrapping paper for Emma's presents. Snow decided to try and not worry anymore so instead she tried to strike a conversation with Emma.

"So, how was you're day, emma?" Snow questioned her daughter.

"It was good" The young woman replied.

"Anything interesting happen at the the station?" snow tried again.

"Nah just the normal, you know leroy getting drunk, few calls bout' gold but me and David took care of it," emma informed her mother "what about you?"

"It was good, Neal was fairly quiet" Snow informed Emma. Ever since snow had given birth to Neal she'd been staying home with her son.

"That's good least he's not teething yet, that can be noisy!" emma said.

Snow smiled "I'm gonna go get the boys, dinners ready!"

"mkay" Emma replied


End file.
